Time to leave
by Sandelholz
Summary: Mein Leben soll weiter gehen, doch wie kann ich das, ohne dich? Ich fühle mich schuldig. Weil ich weiter lebe."


**Disclaimer: Dies ist die erste Fanfic die ich je verfasst habe. Aber ich hoffe, es kommt einigermaßen überzeugend rüber. Die Personen gehören alle Tolkien und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. Die Hollywood-Verfilmung wird wohl nichts... Na ja. Ich denke es ist am besten ihr lest es einfach mal und sagt mir in einem Review eure Meinung dazu. **

**Hinweis(e): Dies ist eine abgeschlossene Geschichte zu der es keine Fortsetzung geben wird. Die Absätze die mit – – eingeleitet werden, sind Rückblicke.**

**Warnung: Slashinhalt. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. **

**Rating: G**

**Sonstiges: Nichts**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen, eure Sandelholz!!! **

**Time to leave**

Früher brachtest du Licht in mein Leben. Du hast es erfüllt mit Liebe. Und einmal sagtest du mir, dass du mich immer lieben würdest. Und ich habe dir damals geglaubt. Doch kann ich es jetzt noch wissen? Jetzt, da du mich für immer verlassen hast? Früher warst du mein Leben. Doch wie ist es jetzt? Mein Leben soll weitergehen, doch wie kann ich das, ohne dich an meiner Seite? Ich fühle mich schuldig. Weil ich weiter lebe.

Alles was mir bleibt, sind Erinnerungen. Die Zeit die uns gegeben war, war nicht die Ewigkeit. Sooft habe ich mir dies gewünscht. Aber es gab für uns nur eine begrenzte Zeit. Nun ist sie vorüber. Es hätte jeden Tag vorbei sein können. Und jeden Tag wäre es schrecklich gewesen. Ich habe Angst, dass die Erinnerungen an dich eines Tages verblassen. So lang sich jemand erinnert, wirst du in den Herzen derer weiterleben, die sich erinnern. Erst wenn jede Erinnerung verblasst ist, wirst du wirklich tot sein. Doch mit diesen Erinnerungen kann ich dich auch nicht ins Leben zurück holen. Warum hast du mich verlassen? Warum werde ich mit ewigem Leben beschenkt, wenn ich es allein verbringen muss?

– Ich sehe dich an, doch du erwiderst meinen Blick nicht. Was bedrückt dich? Warum sagst du es nicht?  
Dann endlich siehst du mich. Deine Gesichtszüge verraten nichts über dein Befinden. Es ist das erste Mal, das ich nicht begreife, was in dir vorgeht. In den letzen Tagen hat sich etwas verändert, ich spüre es. Es ist, als wärst du um Jahre gealtert. Ich habe dich gefragt, was dich unglücklich stimmt, doch du sagtest es mir nicht. Es lastet etwas auf dir, und du willst nicht dass es auch mich belastet. „Unsere Zeit geht zur Neige", sagst du und aus deiner Stimme geht hervor, wie du dich fühlst. Du sprichst langsam. Und ich dachte, du hast Angst. „Was meinst du?", frage ich verwirrt. Warum sprichst du so, als wären wir am Ende unseres Lebens angelangt? Oder am Ende unserer Liebe. „Die Zeit die uns noch bleibt, wird nicht lang sein. Die Ewigkeit ist nur dir gegeben", sagst du. Während du sprichst, legst du mir deine Hand auf die Wange. Ich nehme sie in die meine. Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Ich entscheide mich gegen die Ewigkeit", antworte ich. „Ich will kein Leben ohne dich verbringen."„Wenn mein Leben zuende ist, darfst du nicht auch deines aufgeben", sagst du bestimmt. „Du musst weiterleben."Ich spüre eine eiskalte Angst in mir aufsteigen. Deine Worte erfüllen mich mit Trauer und Furcht. Hast du mir eben gesagt, dass dein Ende bevorsteht? Oder weil du weißt, dass es eines Tages kommen wird? „Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben", flüstere ich. „Ich will nicht, das mein Ende auch deines wird", entgegnest du. „Warum sagst du das?", frage ich leise. Du beugst dich zu mir herunter und küsst mich, ehe du antwortest. „Weil ich dich liebe", sagst du. –

Du hast mir gesagt, du willst dass ich lebe, weil du mich liebst. Aber wenn das so ist, warum willst du dann, dass ich so leide? Wir könnten im Tod nicht vereint sein. Aber allein zurück zu bleiben ist noch schlimmer. Doch anscheinend, ist die Ewigkeit für uns unmöglich, sei es im Leben oder im Tod. Ich muss es begreifen, auch wenn es mir schwer fällt.

Da ich dir nicht in den Tod folgen kann, habe ich mich entschlossen Mittelerde für immer zu verlassen und in die Unsterblichen Lande zu segeln. Hier, wo mich alles an dich erinnert, kann ich nicht bleiben. Es ist an der Zeit für mich zu gehen – und nicht mehr zurück zu blicken. Die Vergangenheit hinter mir zu lassen. Aber bedeutet dass, die Erinnerung an dich auch zu vergessen? Wenn ich mich damit abfinden kann, ohne dich zu leben wird die Erinnerung vielleicht nicht mehr so schmerzhaft sein. Die Erinnerung an die Zeit die wir gemeinsam durchlebten, sollte mich nicht traurig stimmen, so wie sie es tut.

– Über uns ist der wolkenlose Himmel. Vor Stunden ist die Sonne am Horizont untergegangen, und ich glaube, seitdem stehen wir hier. Obwohl dies eine kühle Oktobernacht ist möchte ich nirgendwo anders sein. Wir stehen an einem der höchsten Punkte der Stadt Minas Tirith. Deiner Heimat. Ich kann diese Stadt nicht Heimat nennen. Und in wenigen Tagen werde ich dich aufs neue verlassen, aber nur um wieder zurückzukehren.   
Du fragst mich ob ich noch hier bleiben will, und ich nicke stumm. „Eigentlich spielt es keine Rolle", sage ich etwas später. „Ich will nur bei dir sein."Du lächelst. Wir versinken in einem Kuss voller Liebe, der uns alles andere vergessen lässt. „Ich habe dir mein Herz geschenkt", sage ich, „und das für immer. Verlass mich niemals."„Nein", antwortest du mir. Später habe ich mich gefragt, wie es zu dieser Antwort kam. –

Damals haben wir uns in gewisser Weise die Ewigkeit versprochen, obwohl wir gewusst haben, dass sie für uns unerreichbar ist. Dieser Moment hatte meine Sinne etwas benebelt und wir konnten vergessen, dass wir die Ewigkeit nicht haben konnten.

Ich blicke zurück und sehe in der Ferne die Berge des Nebelgebirges. Irgendwo dort liegt Minas Tirith. Und wenn ich Mittelerde nun verlasse, werde ich diesen Anblick nur noch als Erinnerung bewahren können, ebenso wie dich. Die Weiße Stadt hat ihrem Namen alle Ehre gemacht. Ich kannte keine die so prachtvoll war, nichts was von Menschenhänden erbaut wurde.

Ich hörte, wie jemand mich rief mit der Aufforderung das Schiff zu betreten. Ich löste den Blick von der Ferne. Mit diesem Schiff werde ich Mittelerde verlassen, dachte ich. Und ich werde nie zurückkehren. Ich ging an Bord des Schiffes. Vor mir glitzerte das Wasser und hinter uns wurde der Hafen von Alqualonde immer kleiner. „Es war Zeit zu gehen", murmelte ich vor mich hin. „Leb wohl."Ich glaube, ich konnte erst jetzt begreifen, dass unser letzter Abschied der für immer war. Denn dies hier war noch einmal wie der letzte, und diesmal endgültige. Ich ließ hinter mir, was geschehen war. Mittelerde und auch die Trauer. Vielleicht würde ich ihn vergessen können, den Schmerz. Und dankbar sein für die Zeit, die uns gegeben war. Obwohl unser letzter Abschied schon länger zurückliegt, kann ich dich erst jetzt wirklich verlassen. Loslassen. Und der Zukunft entgegen blicken.

Und auch die Erinnerung schmerzt nicht mehr.

– Ich sehe dich, doch du nimmst mich nicht wahr. Vom Alter bist du geprägt, die Jahre haben Zeichen hinterlassen. Doch du bist noch immer derselbe Mensch, der dem ich meine Liebe schenkte und der mein Leben lebenswert machte. Wie soll es weitergehen, wenn du mich verlässt? Ich komme mir herzlos vor, weil ich dich gehen lasse ohne dir zu folgen.  
Ich versprach dir, dass dein Ende nicht auch meines sein würde. Und ich möchte mein Wort nicht brechen, aber es erscheint mir nicht richtig. Ich weiß, mir bleibt keine Zeit mehr. Dein Ende ist nah.  
Ich versuche nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr mir das herz schmerzt, wie es mir die Seele zerreißt. Ich flüstere deinen Namen und endlich siehst du mich an. Dieselben Augen in die ich nun blicke, sie haben nichts von ihrer alten Schärfe verloren, scheint mir. Ich sehe dich lange schweigend an und ich weiß, wir verlieren kostbare Zeit. Mit einem Mal fühle ich mich meilenweit von dir entfernt. Die Jahre sind an mir ohne jede Spur vorbei gezogen und ich alterte nicht. Es ist als würde etwas zwischen uns stehen. Dabei möchte dir gerade jetzt nah sein.  
"Sprich", bittest du mich, „ich will deine Stimme hören."Mir erscheint jedes Wort unpassend und überflüssig. Was ich dir wirklich sagen will, kommt mir nicht über die Lippen. Ich liebe dich. Verlass mich nicht. Es ist so töricht. „Lass mich mit dir gehen", flüstere ich. „Zwing mich nicht ein Leben ohne dich zu führen. Das wäre schlimmer als der Tod."„Ich will, dass du lebst", sagst du. „Bis deine Zeit dich einholt. Für dich ist es zu früh. Tu es nicht. Versprich es mir."Ich nicke.  
Der Raum ist dunkel. Es ist spät in der Nacht. Ich habe seit Tagen keinen Schlaf gefunden, weil ich nicht wagte dich zu verlassen. Wie soll ich es jetzt können? „Erinnere dich an unsere Zeit", sage ich. „Es war nicht die Ewigkeit, aber ich werde nie aufhören dich zu lieben."Ich spüre wie mir eine Träne übers Gesicht läuft. Ich nehme deine hand in meine, deine Augen sind geschlossen, aber ich höre deine Atemzüge. „Verlass mich nicht", flüstere ich ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben. Ich kann dir nicht das geben, was mir zuteil ist. Das ewige Leben. Ich kann es nicht ändern. Ich beuge mich zu dir herunter und küsse dich vorsichtig auf die Lippen. Tränen laufen nun ungehindert über mein Gesicht. Du öffnest die Augen und siehst mich an. „Ich liebe dich", sagst du mit gebrochener Stimme. Ich zwinge mich zu lächeln. Und schließlich zu sprechen. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr was ich sage. Ich fange an zu sprechen, ohne genau zu wissen warum ich es sage.  
"Bald werden die Bäume wieder Blüten tragen", sage ich. „Der Sommer wird den Winter ablösen, man spürt es bereits. Es wird wie jedes Jahr sein. Die Welt wird wieder warm und hell werden..."  
Auch meine Stimme ist abgehackt und heiser. Ich habe nicht mehr gewusst, was ich sage. Ich spreche weiter, bis mir die Stimme völlig versagt. Wie lang ich noch redete weiß ich nicht. Ich wollte nicht aufhören. Und so spreche ich weiter.  
Aber du hörst nicht mehr zu. –

„Legolas", sagte jemand hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um. Es war Gimli. Er segelt mit uns nach Valinor. „Was denkst du?", fragte er mich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts", sagte ich ausweichend. Er hat nie davon gewusst. Und so kann es bleiben. Gimli nickte. „Ja", sagte er und sah selbst sehr nachdenklich aus. „Seit Aragorns Tod denke ich auch nichts mehr."Er wandte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte. Dann schaute er mich wieder an. „Wie lange willst du eigentlich noch da stehen?"


End file.
